


The East Wind Blows on Grimmauld Place

by wanderingKite



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Mary Poppins (1964)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8447716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingKite/pseuds/wanderingKite
Summary: A familiar face befriends the Order of the Phoenix during the Second Wizarding War.





	1. London, 1995

The moonlight cleaved through heavy clouds, partially illuminating the streets of London. Halfway in shadow, halfway in light, the streets were quiet. Leaning against a light post, a lanky man with a soot-covered face lit a cigarette. He drew the cigarette away from his mouth, with his long fingers bent. The smoke billowed and curled from his thin lips as he exhaled. 

From nothingness, a boot stepped onto the pavement next to him, followed by another. Standing where before there was only night air was an even taller man with a long silver beard. The man with the soot on his face did not turn to look at the newcomer, but smiled to himself.

“Did you, ah, need your chimney swept, professor? Or did you come to buy a match? I sell matches too, you know.”

The Professor turned turned toward the man with the soot covered face. From behind half-moon spectacles, the Professor’s eyes twinkled. “I am indeed looking for a light in the dark. But it’s not a match I came to talk you about, Bertrand. I was hoping you knew the whereabouts of our mutual acquaintance.”

Bert dropped his cigarette on the ground and crushed it under his heel. He flashed a wink and a smile.

“You don’t have to play sly wif me, Professor Dumbledore. I know you is looking for Mary Poppins.”


	2. The Streets of London

Bert and Dumbledore walked down the moonlit streets, criss-crossing through alleys and occasionally vaulting over low fences. Bert was all legs and knees, swinging his limbs over the fences like a gracefully collapsing windmill. Dumbledore took them like a trained hurdler, still spritely despite his age.

“She’s not far from here, Professor! Not too far at all. It’s been a while hasn’t it? Haven’t seen you in, oh, I’d put it right about at four or five years.”

Dumbledore opened his golden watch. On its face, twelve hands splayed out from the center. Around its edge, little rotating planets spun lazily. “Yes, I’m afraid it has been some time. I have a new pupil who has...demanded a great deal of my attention the past few years.”

“Troublemaker, eh? I was always in trouble meself. Couldn’t keep my fingers out of the teachers’ stash of sweets. But why bother having an instructor lounge if the locks are so easy to pick?” Bert struck a match as he walked and lit another cigarette. “There’s nuffink more motivating than a locked door, is there Professor?”

Dumbledore surveyed the sleepy domiciles of London. “Where there is something forbidden, there is someone seeking it. But no, he does not cause trouble. Trouble has, most unfortunately, taken root in his life like a weed in a garden.”

Bert exhaled a puff of smoke. “Imagine if they made a pesticide for that, eh?”


	3. New Member

Remus Lupin entered the small Muggle flat. The sitting room was painted blue and furnished with blue furniture. The color of the room combined with the moonlight streaming through the window gave the sense that the room was bathed in magical energy. Based on what Remus had heard about why he was here, this was not necessarily too far from reality.

Albus Dumbledore was seated on a puffy armchair in the room. When he saw Remus enter, he rose to his feet.

“Thank you for coming, Remus.” Dumbledore extended his hand. He was one of the only people other than Hagrid and Sirius who didn’t flinch a little when he touched them. Even Arthur and Molly, who had gotten to know him during the First Wizarding War, couldn’t completely conceal their discomfort when they would touch. Remus reached out and shook Dumbledore’s hand.

“It sounds as though something very unusual is happening here.” Remus said.

“Very unusual? In due time, I hope to uncover exactly how unusual this is. But for the moment, let me please introduce someone.”

At that moment, a woman entered the room. She had her dark hair in a bun, restrained with an impeccability that rivaled Minerva McGonagall’s. Her eyes were blue, like a summer day’s sky. Her mouth was thin, and it seemed like she was simultaneously pursing her lips while also smiling. She wore a simple white blouse and a long dark skirt that almost touched the ground. Her posture was elegant. As she moved into the center of the room, it appeared as if she was levitating. She held herself with a brazenness that was vaguely familiar to Remus. It was like she had never doubted herself for a moment of her life.

“You must be Remus. I am very pleased to make your acquaintance. Dumbledore told me that you are a very talented wizard and an excellent confidant.” She spoke with a quickness and clarity that felt like skipping stones over water.

“Well, I certainly do what I can…”

“He also told me you are a werewolf. Is that correct?” Her voice was even. Her eyes seemed to absorb every detail of his reaction.

Remus glanced uneasily at the moon through the window. “Yes...that’s right. But the moon isn’t full tonight. You have nothing to be afraid of.”

“I am not afraid, merely curious. I thought that we should get that out of the way now, so you wouldn’t be wondering if I knew.” She extended her hand toward him.

Remus looked into her blue eyes. He slowly reached out his hand, and shook hers. She smiled at him, like a parent might. She didn’t flinch. 

Some words caught in his throat. He didn’t know what to say. There was something about her that completely wrong-footed him.

Dumbledore broke the silence. “Remus, I am most delighted to introduce you to a new member of the Order. This is Mary. Mary Poppins.”


End file.
